


Onward, Forward

by EffieA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieA/pseuds/EffieA
Summary: Hux and Poe have a slight disagreement.The First Order/Empire used the most over the top, in your face aggressive names for their ships. I love it and so does Hux. Poe does not.





	Onward, Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GingerPilot 2019 Summer Event, Day 5- Episode IX/GingerPilot a Star Wars Story

Poe walked around the ship, eyes wide. “It’s beautiful.”

Hux had to agree. “It will be nice to have something other than a junky freighter.” They were finally financially stable enough to afford a quality ship built during their lifetimes.

“Hey, a junky freighter saved my life on Crait.”

Hux’s face twisted into a frown. That certainly wasn’t a memory he wanted to relive. “I know, I was there.”

“Right. Sorry.” Poe put a hand on Hux’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Hux let the hand rest there for a moment then gently shrugged it off. “A proper ship needs a proper name.”

“Yeah, I’ll make a shortlist and you can choose from it.” Poe gave him a wary glance. “We already discussed this, remember?”

“No, you discussed it _at_ me. You named our previous vessels, so I think I should get to name this one.”

“Babe-”

“I still think the _Enforcer_ would be acceptable.”

Poe crossed his arms. “No.”

“What about the  _Retribution_?

"I told you, nothing creepy and sinister.”

“The _Annihilation_? The _Retaliator_?

Before Poe could respond there was laughter from behind them. "I guess somebody watched a few too many Imperial holos growing up.” They swung around to see the merchant they were buying from.

“That’s one way to put it,” Poe said with a smirk as Hux fumed.

The next morning, Hux left their rented room before Poe woke up. Despite his years in the Republic Navy and the Resistance, the latter liked to sleep in. Hux had never managed to get the hang of it.

By the time he got back, Poe was awake but looked a bit groggy still. “Oh, good, there you are. I was starting to get worried.”

“Here,” Hux said, shoving a datapad into Poe’s hands. “I made the final payment. The ship’s ours. I did the registration with the local authorities too.”

Poe’s smile faded slightly. “Uh, then, the name?”

Hux waved his hand toward the pad. “See for yourself. It’s all th-” Suddenly, Poe pounced on him. The other man’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tight.

“You’re wrinkling my new coat! Not to mention, messing up my hair.” But Hux knew his voice sounded absurdly pleased.

That afternoon, after transferring his last few personal items to the _Shara Bey_ , Hux got to the cantina where he was supposed to meet Poe. The place was empty save for a few scattered patrons, mostly aliens plus a particularly irritating band. The bartender saw him looking around. “You lookin’ for a dark haired human guy? Leather jacket?”

“Yes.”

“He was just here. Went to the ‘fresher maybe.”

“Okay, give me a glass of your least terrible whiskey.”

“Sure thing.” The bartender looked him up and down, apparently taking in his neat appearance and the civilian clothes that were as fitted and as uniform-like as he could get without provoking Poe’s ire. “That guy, he your pilot?” The whiskey slid across the counter toward him.

 Hux paused for a minute before grabbing his glass. He smiled as he saw Poe enter the room from a door on the other side of the cantina. He took a sip of his whiskey. “Yes,” he said with a nod. “He is.”


End file.
